The Bellas
by Grace Leigh
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that follows the Bellas through all kinds of situations, from funny ones to some serious ones and of course love!
1. Prank night

**Pitch Perfect one-shot: Prank night**

''A lovely retreat my ass'' Fat Amy grumbled under her breath. ''I expected a foot massage and a key to the minibar, not a dodgy tent like this'' she added as they arrived at their sleeping place for the night.

''Don't moan, we all have to sleep in here'' Beca whispered to Amy, she heard pieces of what her friend said and she actually agreed. ''If anything we should blame Chlo''.

''Who's to blame for what'' Chloe's usual chirpy voice broke through Beca and Amy's silent conversation. Both girls jumped apart and looked at the redhead now standing infront of them.

''For the smell around here'' Amy made up, waving a hand infront of her face emphasising what she meant. ''We blame the animals who life here in the forest'' she pointed to Beca and then herself.

''It does smell a bit here, doesn't it'' Chloe agreed. Beca and Amy shared a quick glance both trying to hide a smile before turning back to the blonde infront of the group.

Aubrey started talking about the next two days and the normal rules around the place and from the look on all the girls faces, especially Fat Amy's they weren't at all in the mood for this.

''I thought you by now knew that I don't do any cardio'' Amy raised her hand to the tall blonde.

''Fat Amy, there are no exceptions'' Aubrey told the girl. ''You're not here to sit on your ass and have a lovely time, you're here so the bellas can find their sound again. So man up and don't whine''.

''Rude'' Fat Amy said between coughs. That was the only thing she didn't miss about Aubrey, the uptight side.

''Are there further any questions'' Aubrey turned to the other girls.

Lilly put her hand in the air and everyone's attention was turned to the raven haired girl. ''I hide ninja stars in my hair'' the girl said so soft that like always no one heard what she said. The girl looked with her eyes from side to side, which was a bit creepy, before she just sighed and shut her mouth.

Beca shook her head and turned her gaze to Aubrey again. ''How is this going to help us find our sound again'' Beca spoke up, always the one for stating what no one else really wanted to say. Especially when it comes to Aubrey.

''That's a good question Beca'' Aubrey smiled. ''You girls need to learn to get back in harmony, and what's better then a few days of teamwork'' she clapped her hands together when no one said anything more, and told the girls that they could put their luggage in the tent now.

''I love it'' Emily grinned. The girl really was too happy sometimes. While the other girls stood there with a bored and annoyed expression on their faces, Emily couldn't wipe away the smile on hers. Becoming a Bella is all she dreamed about since her mom told her about the legacy. And besides the yelling and constant bickering she really loved it more and more everyday.

''Dude, too happy'' Beca porred the girl with her elbow in her side.

Emily ignored Beca's comment and kept smiling, as she picked up her luggage and followed the other girls to the tent, most of them already inside.

''Aubrey's gonna pay'' Beca heard Amy say as she walked past her to the tent, making the alt girl laugh.

''Come on Bec'' Chloe pushed her best friend to the tent. ''Can't have them pick the best places in the tent''.

Beca rolled her eyes, but followed her friend to the tent, passing a very happy looking Aubrey.

It was now around 3.30 in the monring and all the girls were asleep, except for Fat Amy. Amy awoke a few minutes ago because of a pointy thing stabbing her in her back. She really was still not over the fact that they had to sleep in a tent and lay on the ground just like dogs. She agreed with Flo, no one willingly goes on a camping retreat. She knew that Chloe was the one bringing them here, but Aubrey was the one making her do cardio like stuff. So with that in mind she woke up the brunette beside her.

''Let me sleep'' Beca said sleepy as she turned around, away from Fat Amy. ''It's not morning, yet'' she moaned.

''Beca'' Amy shook the girls shoulder, this time making the girl open her eyes.

''Amy, what do you want.'' Beca turned around again, now facing the blonde. ''If you again need someone to sing, because you got to dump, then you have to wait a few hours'' Beca said sarcasm dripping from her voice, as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Amy rolled her eyes, the girl couldn't leave the sarcasm for one minute could she.

Fat Amy whispered a 'shut up' to the girl and just pointed to the tentdoor. ''Don't wake the others'' Amy whispered as she climbed out of the tent, Beca close behind her after realizing that her good friend wouldn't let her get back to sleep.

''Why are you waking me anyway'' Beca asked as they successfully made it out of the tent, without waking anyone.

''We're gonna prank Aubrey'' Amy replied, determination clear as day on her face, as she put on her shoes.

''Really'' Beca gave the blonde an unamused expression.

''Aye, no one's forcing me to do cardio like things'' Amy huffed, as she stood up from the ground. ''By the way, don't tell me that pranking Aubrey isn't on your bucketlist'' Amy raised an eyebrow to the girl.

Beca looked away for a few seconds, before sighing ''Alright I'm in''.

A smirk came onto Fat Amy's face, which made Beca second guess if it really was such a good idea to help the Australian. She knew Amy for a while now, and she should know by now that she has some crazy ideas up her sleeve when it comes to pranking. It's probably the Australian gene, Beca thought as she took her shoes from the side of the tent and sat down on the ground to put them on.

''Okay, first we need our phones'' Amy said. ''And I mean everyone's with that''.

''Wait, what'' Beca frowned, looking up to the girl. ''We can't just take their phones''.

''They can't use them anyway'' Amy shrugged, not seeing the big deal. ''Aubrey took our phones when we came here, so they won't miss them''.

''Uhmm, okay'' Beca said unsure. ''Do we need more'' the brunette asked catiously as she went back to lacing up her shoes.

''We need to get into the kitchen'' Amy replied.

''For what'' Beca stood up from the ground, wiping away the grass from her butt.

''Plastic cups'' Amy smirked.

''God, you're going overboard aren't you'' Beca put in words what she had been thinking the moment Amy mentioned pranks.

''You know me, go big or go home'' Amy said matter of fact.

''True''.

After making a stop at the kitchen for the plastic cups and the reception desk for something Amy almost forgot, they were standing infront of Aubrey's cabin. They had the luck that the dark was turning into dawn, so they didn't get lost on their way to the cabin. Not that you could really get lost here, but you never know it's still the forest.

''It's locked'' Beca said as she turned the handle of the frontdoor.

''I already thought about that'' Fat Amy said, as she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair.

''You're telling me that you can open the door with that thing'' Beca raised an eyebrow, for probably the tenth time since they arrived here. There were just a lot of things to raise an eyebrow for here. ''It's not a movie, you know that right''.

''I know'' Amy nod. ''But you don't know about the gang's I've been in back in Australia''.

Beca bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, her best friend really was something else. Amy dropped to the floor to get eye level with the lock and started twisting the bobby pin in the lock. After a minute of twisting and turning the lock made a clicking sound and Beca looked up surprised. While Fat Amy gave the girl a knowing smile.

''That's pretty awesome'' Beca looked surprised. She didn't think it would work, but now she got to ask Amy about how to do that. It could come in handy sometime.

''I told you'' Amy smiled. ''Alright you ready to pull the prank of the year''.

''Hell yeah''.

The two girls walked into the cabin, making sure to be as quiet as they could. First they searched for the phones the tall blonde took from them the day before. They found them in a basket in Aubrey's office. Beca took the basket with her while Fat Amy carried the cups. They walked further into the cabin and found Aubrey's bedroom, with the girl soundly asleep in the bed.

''Aah she's much cuter when she sleeps'' Amy commented, when she saw Aubrey curled up in the bed. If you didn't know better you would think that this wasn't the same uptight, controlling and barfing girl they came to know.

''Don't wake the beast'' Beca harshly whispered, she was in on the pranking but she didn't sign up for getting caught in the act.

''I was just saying'' Amy shrugged.

''What now'' Beca asked as she waited for Amy to tell her what to do.

''Set all the alarms on the phones'' Amy answered. ''But set them all a minute apart'' a smirk forming on her lips.

''Damn, you're a bad influence'' Beca teased.

''You love me, so you put up with it'' Fat Amy teased back.

''Sadly enough, that's true'' Beca sighed. ''How late has Aubrey her alarm''.

Amy walked quietly through the darkness to the sidetable of the bed, where she saw Aubrey's phone. She unlocked the phone, in luck that the girl doesn't use a code to lock her phone, and checked the alarm time.

''Jesus, that girl really wants to kill us'' Amy muttered. ''The alarm is for 05.30 am'' she replied to Beca.

''That's early''.

''I know, right''.

''When the alarms are set, what then'' Beca asked.

''Then comes the fun part'' Amy grinned as she walked to Beca. ''We hide them''.

''You're cruel'' Beca narrowed her eyes.

''That's what I live for'' Amy winked. Beca just shook her head, a smile on her face.

''Hey, we forgot one thing though'' Beca said when she realized something.

''What''.

''How can we set the alarms when we don't know the codes to unlock them''.

''Already thought about that'' Amy replied as she took a piece of paper out of her bra, getting a weird look from Beca. ''Bra pocket, really handy'' was the only thing Amy said.

''You're weird you know that'' Beca grinned.

''I know'' Amy smiled. She heard that one many times before, she's used to it by now. ''Here are all the codes'' she gave the alt girl the piece of paper.

''Sneaky'' Beca said as she took the piece of paper from the other girl.

''Alright, I'm heading to the kitchen with these cups'' Fat Amy said as Beca began setting all the alarms.

After she had set the alarms she made her way around the room to hide them. Once in a while she took a glance to the bed to see if their prank victim was still asleep, but with luck on their side she stayed asleep. After putting the last phone between the cushions of a chair in the room Beca made her way to the kitchen. Wanting to know what Amy was doing there.

''How many of those are you gonna fill'' Beca looked amused as she walked through the kitchendoor.

''Aaah, I've got about fifty now'' Amy replied, making a quick count of the filled cups on the counter. ''So another fifty''.

''So that's why you needed so many cups'' Beca said.

''Yep'' Fat Amy nod.

''Is there something I can do'' The brunette asked.

''Start putting these in Aubrey's room'' Amy answered. ''But don't put any on her side of the bed, yet''.

''Why not''.

''Still got something left before we lock her in with water filled plastic cups'' Amy replied as she got further with filling the cups. While Beca started bringing the cups to the bedroom, leaving a space open so Amy could still reach Aubrey. After quite some trips from the kitchen to the bedroom and back they only had about twenty cups left. With that Amy took out the marker she took from the reception desk and walked up to Aubrey.

''Classic'' Beca snorted as Amy started drawing things on Aubrey's face. Amy had made sure that she didn't take the waterproof marker, but took the one that still left a mark behind on the skin, but was washable. While drawing, Amy made sure that the wet point of the marker didn't wake the girl.

''Nice work'' Beca bumped her shoulder with Fat Amy's, when the girl pulled back to admire her work.

''Thanks''.

''Lets arrange the cups and then get the hell out of here'' Beca said, when she noticed the time on the clock hanging above the bed. ''It's nearing 04.45am''.

''Wait'' Amy stopped Beca from doing the cups yet. The girl tiptoed around the cups catious not to kick the cups and opened the curtains. Beca shook her head, knowing why Amy did that as the the girl tiptoed back.

''I noticed that we can see the bedroom from our tent'' Amy explained her actions, Beca just gave a smile not even replying to that.

The girls took the last cups from the kitchen and set them around the bed, leaving a small path so they could walk out of the bedroom safely. Beca shuffeled the cups around as she walked backwards to the door. When they stood in the door of the bedroom they took a look around the room. Both could already imagine the outburst the blonde probably will have, when she woke up. Around the whole room were ten phones hidden, all set to go off a minute after the other. Then the whole ground from the door to the bed and around the bed was filled with water filled cups. And on top of that Aubrey's face was full with little weird drawings.

''Come on, don't want to get caught'' Amy pushed Beca to the frontdoor, the two quickly made their way out of the cabin and with the click of the frontdoor both girls bursted out laughing.

''Aubrey's gonna hate us'' Beca laughed.

''So worth it'' Amy put her hand up for a high-five, which Beca gave.

''It's a miracle she slept through all of that'' Beca said, they had been inside for at least half an hour, so it really was a miracle the girl slept through all of that.

''The girl is a deep sleeper'' Fat Amy told the brunette

''How do you know that'' Beca eyed the blonde.

''I once shared a room with her, remember'' Amy said, thinking back to the summer a few years ago. The Bellas were asked to perform as an openings act for a show a few hours from the college. But because they couldn't return the same day, the show had booked a hotel for them. With that came that they needed to double, and in the end Aubrey and Amy ended up together in a room. ''I literally could do what I wanted, without the girl ever waking up''.

''Ooh, I remember, now'' Beca nod.

''So it's no wonder she slept through all of that'' Amy pointed with her index finger to the cabin.

''Alright, but now lets get to the tent, see if any of the girls are awake'' Beca grabbed Amy's arm, dragging the blonde with her.

An hour later all the girls were woken up by a scream. They all quickly got out of the tent to see where the scream came from. Beca and Fat Amy being the last one leaving the tent. They already knew where that scream came from. From the tent you could see the small cabin Aubrey lived in and everyone had a good view of what was happening inside the bedroom, with the curtains being open. Both Beca and Amy had a smirk on their lips they hid with a hand infront of their mouth. The two gave each other an amused glance before turning their gaze back to the cabin.

''Isn't that Aubrey's cabin'' Chloe asked concerned.

''I think it is'' Stacie replied with a nod of her head.

''Why don't we take a look'' Emily suggested. ''See if everything's okay''.

''Yeah, good idea'' Fat Amy agreed, getting an elbow in her side from Beca. The girl turned her head to the short brunette beside her, who was only giving her a side eye. Amy just shrugged.

Chloe took the lead and made her way to the cabin, the rest of the girls following quickly. Beca and Amy didn't want to come over too obvious so they acted as if they saw the scene for the first time when they looked through the window of the bedroom. Through the window they could hear the alarm clocks go off one by one, and see a helplessly looking Aubrey search around the room to make them stop. While trying not to step on the cups filled with water. But from what they saw Aubrey was in such a frenzy that many of them were spilled over or were stepped on, anyway, making the wooden floor have spots of water everywhere.

The sliding door opened and a now angry Aubrey walked in her pjyamas outside onto the patio. All the girls turned as a group to the girl, and with one look at Aubrey they all burst out laughing. Chloe walked up to her best friend, trying to keep her laugh in, to help her. But it was hard, it was just too hilarious not to crack a laugh.

''Who the hell did this'' Aubrey said furious. If it was possible to have steam come out of your ears, Aubrey would have had that right now. That's how angry and red she looked.

The Bellas all looked at each other, but no one spoke up. Beca and Amy now knowing Aubrey's reaction to their prank, knew better then to admit they were the ones.

''Aubrey, relax'' Chloe came up beside her, with a hand rubbing her back to calm her down. But they all saw that Aubrey had a hard time controlling her anger, which made the girl gag. The Bellas looked with wide eyes to their old team leader, they all knew what probably comes next.

But instead of a barf fest, the blonde started doing breathing technics she learned to stop the gagging. And just when the girl had her gagging under her control, another alarm went off.

''How many are there'' Aubrey threw her hands in the air before getting back inside, she didn't even care for the cups of water anymore she just wanted the alarms to stop going off. And she didn't know at all how many were hidden in her room.

''I'll help Bree'' Chloe said with a small smile on her lips, she really tried not laughing but it didn't really help. The redhead went inside and helped her friend look for the phone before she would go completely crazy and broke down her own bedroom.

While Chloe was helping Aubrey, the rest of the girls turned to each other.

''The person who did this, is genius'' Cynthia Rose spoke up, as she looked around, trying to figure out who did it, though she has some idea. She knew it must've been someone from their group, because the phone that just went off, was her own.

''You got to have a crazy mind to pull this off'' Stacie raised a suggesting eyebrow towards Fat Amy.

''Why are you looking at me'' Amy said innocently, which made everyone turn to her. ''Why are you all looking at me'' she took a step back, glancing to Beca who stood arms folded beside her, waiting on how this would unpack.

''Oh come on, you're the only one I know who would pull something like that'' Cynthia smirked. ''And the smiley faces and stuff on Aubrey's face, kinda gave it away''.

''Don't give all the credit to Fat Amy'' Jessica interrupted Cynthia, as she saw the way Beca and Amy were looking at each other.

''Yeah, Beca, why are you so silent'' Ashley said, realizing where her best friend was heading with her comment.

''No, shit'' Cynthia laughed. ''You guys did this together''.

''Gotta give her payback for our freshman year, didn't we'' Beca only said.

''And no one is forcing sport activities on me'' Amy added.

''Remind me to never ever get on your bad side'' Emily shook her head, her eyes showing a tiny hint of fear for the two seniors.

''I hope for the pranker that this marker is washable'' Aubrey again stepped out of the bedroom a wet cloth in her hands now, Chloe close behind her with a dry towel. With now all the alarms turned off and no cups of water left, Aubrey finally realized that her face was drawn on with a marker.

''It's washable'' Fat Amy said, realizing only too late that with saying that she gave herself away.

''So you did this'' Aubrey turned her head so fast to Amy that it was a miracle the girl didn't pull a muscle. Aubrey walked up to the shorter girl, the rest of the girls all watching on to what will happen next. Most of them trying to hide their snickers of amusement.

With the tall blonde so close and angry infront of her, Amy was a bit intimidated. But she soon remembered that she wasn't the only one who did this, she had her best friend who she can pull into this blame thing.

''Beca helped me'' Amy said, pointing to the brunette beside her.

''Guilty'' Beca said, her hands coming up infront of her in surrender. With the way Aubrey was acting it wouldn't be long until the girl would probably really throw up. So Beca thought it was better to surrender in hope that, that didn't happen. The gagging was enough of a reaction for her.

''I should've known'' Aubrey murmered, folding her arms, making herself ready to give them an ear full. ''It wasn't funny, you know that''.

''It was funny, we all laughed'' Amy tried to save them from a speech.

''I didn't'' Aubrey pointed out. ''And because of that you two are cleaning up this mess'' the blonde gestured with her hand to her bedroom. ''I want every drop of water, dry''.

Beca wanted to protest but got cut off by Aubrey. ''And without a word''.

''I run a grown up business here, not a daycare'' Aubrey added, with a glare.

Beca and Amy muttered some incoherent things under their breath, before following the tall blonde into the cabin. This time to clean up the mess they created. From behind they heard hollers and whistles from their fellow Bellas. Which made the two smile, knowing that everyone got a laugh out of this. Well except for Aubrey.

''So worth it'' Amy smirked, bumping her fist with Beca's.

 **A/n: Just what I thought would be the perfect opportunity for these two to prank the hell out of Aubrey! By they way Beca and Fat Amy are my brOTP, love their scenes and moments together.**


	2. Lets make a bet!

**Pitch Perfect one-shot: Continuation of the initiation night**

 **A/n: This story was supposed to be only the Prank Night one-shot, but I thought why not make a series of one-shots! It's always fun to give your own twist to something, so here is the next installment.**

It had been a few hours since the Bellas had arrived at the initiation night and Fat Amy found herself, again, next to the Bella leader, Aubrey. After Amy had that weird conversation with Bumper, she decided to keep it low tonight and stay on the outside of what was happening. Aubrey having the same idea as Amy, made the girls end up sitting together on the stone wall of the stands. Both having a drink in their hands.

''I noticed that Beca and Chloe are getting pretty close'' Amy said, as she saw the two girls dancing together. Whenever Beca wasn't with Jesse, Chloe was there to fill the place. Which from Amy's point of view the alt girl didn't mind at all.

''Chloe has always been easy to become friends with'' Aubrey shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

''That looks more then friends, to me'' Fat Amy snorted.

''You saying that they're into each other'' Aubrey raised an eyebrow, looking from the blonde beside her to the couple on the floor. Beca had her back pressed against Chloe's front, while their hips were moving in sync.

''Told you'' Amy bumped her shoulder with the tall girl.

The pair stayed quiet for a while just listening to the music and enjoying the view and each other's company, while sipping their drinks.

''You know, we should make a bet'' Amy spoke up.

''For what'' Aubrey turned her gaze to Amy.

''How long it'll take before those two get together'' Amy smirked. ''That's if you are into that'' the Australian added, knowing Aubrey for a day now she saw that she was pretty uptight, and probably wasn't into those kind of things. But she also realized that Aubrey wasn't as uptight towards her as she was towards the others, except Chloe.

''All right'' Aubrey nod. She didn't know if it was the alcohol talking right now or if she was genuinely interested in the bet, but something made her say yes to it.

''Great'' Amy turned to Aubrey. ''I say it will take them two months to figure it out''.

''Really'' Aubrey said. ''I at least think they need five months, they look pretty clueless''.

''That's what you think'' Fat Amy said.

''Oh, I know they are'' Aubrey let out a laugh.

''How do you think it'll play out, then'' Amy asked, before drinking the last out of her cup and throwing it on the ground. Getting a disapproving look from Aubrey which she ignores.

''I think Beca is the most clueless one and wants to first try with Jesse, because he'll be chasing her from what I've been seeing. Though she knows about the oath'' Aubrey told Amy. ''Then she will eventually realize that, that's not what she wants and that Chloe is actually the one she turns out to be in love with''.

''I didn't know you thought like that'' Amy was surprised.

''Like what''.

''Like you actually had a heart and knew what was going on with other people, instead of only yourself and acapella'' Amy teased.

''That's cruel'' Aubrey narrowed her eyes.

''I was joking'' Fat Amy bumped her shoulder with Aubrey's, showing her that she didn't mean it.

''I probably need to reconsider giving you that solo'' Aubrey said nonchalant, looking into her cup, swirling the contents around.

''Wait, what'' Amy stopped all the joking immediately. ''You were actually considering giving me a solo''.

''Yeah'' Aubrey nod, looking up. ''But now I'm not so sure'' the tall blonde said, the look on Amy's face making her burst out laughing.

''And you're telling me I'm the cruel one'' Amy glared, which didn't help Aubrey to stop laughing.

''Stop laughing'' the Aussie play slapped Aubrey's arm.

Aubrey slowly but surely stopped laughing and looked up again to the blonde next to her, who was actually looking quite serious for the first time since she met her.

''Sorry Amy, but it's funny making fun of the joker in the group'' Aubrey winked.

''Did you just flirt with me'' Amy asked, after Aubrey gave her the wink.

''What, no'' Aubrey looked away, flustered. Amy eyed the senior girl and Aubrey could feel her gaze burning into the side of her face. ''So what do you want to bet on'' Aubrey changed the subject, in hope that Amy would turn her gaze away from her.

''Uhmm'' Amy thought, looking away. ''If I win, you have to give me that solo''.

''Okay, I can live with that'' Aubrey agreed. ''And if I win, then you have to do everything I want for one whole week''.

''Why would I want that'' Amy raised an eyebrow.

''You don't'' Aubrey smirked. ''That's why I said it''. She might know Fat Amy for barely a day, but she knew her long enough to know that she doesn't like getting told what to do. So coming up with a consequence like that for the bet wasn't hard to do.

Amy thought about it for a minute and came to the conclusion that doing everything that Aubrey wanted for one week wasn't so bad after all. She, after all, would just try to get Chloe and Beca together before the two months were over.

''And no trying to get them together'' Aubrey said. ''They need to come with it themselves''. Aubrey saw by the way the freshman was thinking that she was making up plans to interfere, but it needed to go fair.

''Can you read minds or something'' Amy huffed.

''No, but I can see it by the way you were staring off into space'' Aubrey said. ''So do we have a bet, or not''.

''Alright, I can agree with it'' Amy nod, shaking Aubrey's hand to seal the deal.

''Great'' Aubrey grinned.

* * *

On the dancefloor Chloe and Beca were still dancing with each other, but this time facing each other. Beca's gaze once in a while drifted from the redhead infront of her to the stands across from them. She couldn't help but notice that Aubrey wasn't as stern around Fat Amy, as she is around the rest of them.

''I didn't know Aubrey could genuinely smile'' Beca spoke into Chloe's ear, trying to speak over the loud music.

''That's because she never really does'' Chloe said back.

''She should, it looks better on her'' Beca said, now seeing the blonde laughing and the Aussie looking offended. ''I wonder what they're talking about''.

''I don't think I want to know'' Chloe shook her head with a smile. She knew that when Aubrey was under the influence of alcohol she was a lot easier to deal with, but it looks like Aubrey wasn't that intoxicated. And when she saw the wink she knew that Aubrey wasn't just genuinely nice to Amy.

''Did you see that wink'' Beca now looking wide-eyed on at the two blondes.

''Didn't you know'' Chloe stopped dancing, pulling the brunette to the side so they could talk normally, without the loud music interrupting them. Also they had been dancing for quite some time now and the redhead was thirsty for a drink.

''What should I know'' Beca frowned.

''That Aubrey is bi'' Chloe handed over a solo cup with some mixed alcohol to Beca.

''No way'' Beca took the cup.

''Yes way'' Chloe nod her head, picking up her own cup. The two girls walked to the otherside of the stands and leaned against it.

''So you think Aubrey has a thing for the Aussie'' Beca said, taking a sip from the beverage which was a bit too strong for her liking, but she drank it anyway.

''I don't think, I know'' Chloe smirked.

''So how long do you think it takes Amy to figure it out'' Beca said.

''If she hasn't figured it out already'' Chloe said pointedly. ''Cause they look pretty cozy there'' seeing the two blondes now talking happily with each other. She hasn't seen Aubrey smile like that in ages.

''Wanna bet on it'' Beca raised an eyebrow, making Chloe look up to her.

''Yeah, sure, why not'' Chloe shrugged, always up for a good bet.

''Alright, I bet that Fat Amy will be the one realizing that Aubrey has a thing for her, in about two and a half months'' Beca said.

''Specific, are we'' Chloe chuckled.

''Have to make it difficult for you'' she smiled.

''Okay, then I will say that Aubrey will be the one realizing that Fat Amy has a thing for her'' Chloe said.

''No specific time'' Beca said.

''Lets just keep it with the two and a half month mark'' Chloe replied.

''I agree'' the brunette nod. ''Any rules we have to follow''.

''Not that I can think off'' Chloe shook her head. ''Maybe that they need to say it outloud, you know, so we know who won''.

''You mean, like, Aubrey saying she likes Amy and vice versa'' Beca said.

''Yeah''.

''Okay'' Beca said. ''So what are we betting on'' Beca asked.

''Uhhh, if I win then you have to take me to the movies'' Chloe stated.

''I thought, I told you I don't like movies'' Beca huffed.

''That's the fun of making a bet'' Chloe winked.

''Uhmm alright, then if you lose you have to go with me to a dj festival'' Beca said, knowing that, that wasn't such a bad end of a deal.

Beca just wanted someone to go with her to a festival she has had tickets for, for about a month now. She bought four because she thought she could find three other cool people to go with her. But she wasn't really making friends around the campus, so she just put them away in hope that in the next few months there was someone she could go with. And this bet was a great upportunity to get Chloe to come with her.

''That's actually a very good end of a deal you give me'' Chloe eyed the girl.

''I know'' Beca shrugged.

''And I can be sure that there is no catch'' Chloe asked, making sure that there were no consequences to agreeing with this.

''You can be sure there isn't'' Beca rolled her eyes. ''So do we have a bet'' she extended her hand.

Chloe looked from Beca's face to her hand, before slowly shaking it.

* * *

Almost two months had passed and none of the girls had won their bet, yet. Fat Amy had tried behind Aubrey's back to get Chloe and Beca to notice they were into each other, but got immediately payback for that from the tall blonde. The payback being Aubrey taking Amy to cardio work-outs for one whole week. After that week Fat Amy made sure she didn't try something like that ever again, one week of hell was enough to scare her off. Though working out with Aubrey wasn't that bad, at all.

Beca and Chloe who hadn't made rules like that tried their hardest to win. Beca trying to get Fat Amy to see that their Bella leader was definitely in love with her now. While Chloe tried to get Aubrey to see that the Australian had it bad for her. But so far nothing had worked out for them. Well they thought it hadn't worked out, yet.

About four weeks ago the girls had a party where of course spin the bottle was played. Beca and Chloe seeing this as a great upportunity dragged the two girls with them. Amy was in anyway, but Aubrey was a bit harder to convince. In the end they got the two girls in, in the circle just as the game started. It was about half an hour when the bottle landed first on Amy and then Aubrey. Beca and Chloe thinking that this was it, this was the thing making one of them win the bet they made, looked on expactantly at them. The two girls did kiss, but nothing happened after that, well not that Beca and Chloe knew off. Because that one kiss did spark something in the two blondes.

Also those few months made the two couples get closer to each other. Beca and Chloe were now joined to the hip and Aubrey and Amy found a great best friend in each other. Well the outside showed that, because things were a bit deeper with the two blondes, which the group didn't know off. And for some reason the four of them went out a lot together, making the rest of the Bellas suspicious after a while.

It was now a late afternoon when the Bellas walked into the rehearsel room, making themselves ready for four hours of acapella and work-outs. Aubrey wanted to start immediately, but Chloe said she first had an announcement to make. Aubrey letting her took the seat next to Amy and shared a look with the girl. Chloe gestured for Beca to stand next to her and the girl happily did.

''Beca and I have some news'' Chloe said, a huge smile in place on her face. Beca's face showing the same.

''Go on'' Aubrey said, urging the girls on.

''Alright, okay'' Beca rolled her eyes at the Bella leader. ''So the news is that we are together'' she told them, entwining her hand with Chloe's.

''That's not new news'' Cynthia Rose spoke up, getting a few yeah's with that. While a happy Amy fistbumped the air and yelled out ''I won''. Aubrey folding her arms with a huff, knowing that she lost from the Aussie.

''Huh what'' Chloe looked confused to the blonde, making Amy slap her hand over her mouth. She and Aubrey never voiced a rule about letting the bet come out.

''Did you bet on us'' Beca narrowed her eyes.

''What, no'' Fat Amy said looking everywhere but the couple infront of the group.

''You did, didn't you'' Beca still eying the girl.

''Alright, I did'' Amy gave in. ''But I wasn't alone in this''.

''Who else'' Chloe looked around the group, but she quickly noticed that Aubrey was too quiet. ''Aubrey'' she raised an eyebrow to her best friend.

''Yes, I was the one that had the bet with Amy'' She said.

''Guys'' Chloe called out. ''Why would you bet on us, like we did on you''. The second that sentence came out Chloe's eyes went wide, as Beca slapped the redhead's arm with her free hand.

''Chloe'' she hissed.

''We weren't the only ones having a bet, I see'' Aubrey stood up, and walked up to the two girls.

''So you guys now know what we were betting on'' Aubrey pointed from herself to Amy ''but what were you guys betting on'' she challenged the girls to tell her.

''Can we tell them'' Beca whispered to Chloe.

''They now know we were betting on them, so I guess we can'' Chloe whispered back.

''But what if we were wrong and things get awkward'' Beca asked.

''You think'' Chloe raised an eyebrow. ''They clearly are into each other, but just haven't realized it, yet''.

''You're right, maybe we just need to tell them to make them see'' Beca nod.

''Stop whispering, and start telling'' Aubrey urged them, wanting to know what they had been betting on when it came to her and Amy.

''Alright, we will tell you'' Chloe said, just as Amy walked up close beside Aubrey getting a soft smile from the girl.

''But first promise us that you guys won't think weird of our bet'' Beca said pointedly.

''We won't, I promise'' Amy reassured Beca.

''Okay, our bet was actually about you guys realizing that you were into each other'' Beca told them.

''I said that Aubrey would be the one realizing that Fat Amy has a thing for her, while Beca said that Fat Amy would be the one realizing that Aubrey has a thing for her'' Chloe said.

''But now the bet is off, because you guys know about it'' Beca said.

''Really, that's all'' Aubrey let out a laugh, Amy doing the same, and soon the girls bursted out laughing.

''Why are you laughing like that, it wasn't that funny'' Stacie said, as she and her fellow Bellas looked on weird to the couple.

''I know, I know it wasn't that funny'' Amy now having her laughing under control. ''But one of you did actually win that bet''.

''What do you mean'' Chloe frowned.

''Amy and I are actually going out for about a month now'' Aubrey said, her laughing gone now too.

''Why didn't you tell'' Beca was surprised that the two blondes didn't tell them.

''Because one, we didn't know there was a bet going on, and two because Bree and I wanted to keep it quiet for a while before coming out'' Amy explained to them.

''I didn't know we had so many gays in our group'' Cynthia said, thinking she was the only one among the ten girls.

''Correction, bi'' Aubrey said.

''Nope, I'm fully lesbian'' Chloe added, not caring.

''God I didn't know things like this could happen in Bella rehearsels'' Ashley whispered to Jessica.

''It's what we've all been waiting for, though'' Jessica smirked.

''What have you guys been waiting for'' Stacie frowned turning around, when she heard the two girls behind her talk.

''N-nothing'' Ashley stuttered, her cheeks turning red.

''I don't believe you'' Stacie eyed her.

''Just tell them'' Jessica nudged her friend.

''Alright'' she sighed. ''We made a bet too, on you guys''.

''Seriously'' Beca said.

''Who else made a bet on us'' Aubrey looked around the group, everyone raising their hands, except for Denise. The four girls were surprised that almost the whole group had been betting on them.

''Damn'' Fat Amy mumbled.

''I didn't know so many people thought they needed to bet on us'' Beca was taken aback by the amount of bets going around the Bellas.

''Well it was becoming suspicious that the four of you were hanging out so much, together'' Jessica said.

''And I kinda overheard Aubrey and Fat Amy a few weeks ago talking about their bet, and well there came the idea'' Stacie shrugged.

''What did you guys bet on, anyway'' Chloe asked, wanting to know if anyone had been thinking the same as them.

''We were betting on the same as you, I said that Aubrey and Fat Amy got together'' Ashley said.

''And I said that you two got together'' Jessica pointed from Chloe to Beca. ''Not knowing that both of us turned out to be right''.

''Stacie, Lilly and I actually thought that the four of you were in some sort of weird relationship together'' Cynthia said.

''Really'' Beca looked unimpressed.

''I thought my mind was weird, but yours wins'' Amy shook her head, weirded out by that comment.

''And it takes a lot to beat Amy's weirdness'' Aubrey teased.

''Hey'' Fat Amy said offended. ''I'm not that crazy''.

''You kinda are'' Aubrey laughed. ''But I like that about you'' she added, throwing her arm around the girl.

''Good to know'' Amy smiled, linking her hand with the one dangling from her shoulder.

''So now that all the bets are out, what's the truth'' Stacie asked.

''The truth is that me and Amy are dating for a month now'' Aubrey answered.

''And Beca and I are together since last week'' Chloe said.

''So everyone except for Stacie, Cynthia and Lilly were actually right'' Amy said.

''Not so fast, Chlo and I still don't know which one of us won'' Beca told the Australian. ''We still need to know who was the first to say that they liked the other''.

''That was me'' Aubrey said happily. ''I was the one that eventually asked Amy out on a date, and the rest is history'' she smiled down to the girl beside her.

''I won'' Chloe grinned. ''You have to take me to the movies''.

''Why'' Beca growned. ''Ames, why're you doing this to me''.

''Sorry'' Fat Amy said with a smile, she wasn't so sorry for it.

''Now that all is out, lets start'' Aubrey unwrapped herself from Amy.

Everyone sat down and brought their attention to the rehearsels they still had ahead of them. Some were happy because they won a bet, others feeling nothing because they hadn't won or lost anything, at all.

* * *

Months had past since that specific Bella rehearsel and the two couples were still happy and in love. Things were going great for them, they just heard they were back in the acapella competitions again, and springbreak was just half way through. Even though Chloe was the one who won the bet, she promised Beca to still go with her to that dj festival, and they even asked Aubrey and Fat Amy with them. Looking back the four tickets were well spent, and Beca was glad she bought them.

''I can't believe how this year turned out'' Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe from behind, while Aubrey and Amy stood next to them Aubrey's arm around Amy's shoulders. The four of them enjoying the beautiful spring weather and pumping music.

''Me neither'' Amy shook her head. ''I came here to get away from my family and to get new experiences, but I never thought I would gain so much with it''.

''I'm glad you came here'' Aubrey looked down to her girlfriend. ''Things wouldn't have been the way they were if you weren't here''.

''Lets toast on something'' Chloe said, putting her cupfilled hand in the air.

''What should we toast on'' Beca asked, her cup coming up next to Chloe's.

''The Bellas'' Aubrey raised her cup.

''Music'' Beca smiled.

''Friendship'' Chloe added.

''And love'' Fat Amy brought as last her cup in the air.


End file.
